Nunca es tarde
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Porque no debio decirlo, porque debio superarlo, porque debemos superar esas cicatrices que nos lastiman. Mensaje importante adentro.


Estaba tirado en una cama blanca, miro a su alrededor.

_"Blanco" _

todo era completamente de ese color, uno no sabia donde estaba, perdido, _¿Estaba a salvo?_ tenia miedo sin duda, trato de mover sus manos, pero estaba atadas a la cama, sus pies también estaban en la misma situación suspira cansado y vuelve a intentar soltarse con todas las fuerzas que posee. Luego de mucho intentar, y al ver lo inútil de eso, se calma, puede oír las voces de las enfermeras, siente el miedo, el pudor, una gota de sudor recorre su frente hasta la almohada, respira con fuerza, temiendo, siempre con miedo.

Escucha a la puerta abrirse, trata de ver alzando la cabeza pero su cabello rubio le tapa la vista, su cabello era largo (demasiado) y parecía como si hubiera tenido un toque eléctrico, sus ojeras eran profundas, y sus ojos verdes casi amarillo representaban el pánico.

Craig miraba desde la pared de vidrio de la habitación un lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, a lado suyo estaba Kenny quien apoya su mano en el hombro de este para calmarlo, y le sonríe compareciente. Craig deseaba devolverle la sonrisa pero era imposible, se sentia tan derrumbado que solo pudo devolver una sonrisa llena de dolor.

- **Amigo, has estado aquí dos días ¿Y si vas a casa a descansar?**- Pregunto el rubio poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello del morocho.

-** No gracias**- Respondió quitando el brazo de Kenny de encima suyo- **Se recuperara, y volveremos a casa**- Mascullo frunciendo el seño. No quitaba los ojos del rubio tembloroso ni un segundo-** Yo lo se**- murmuro.

Si el lo hubiera sabido, nunca lo habria dicho, pero ansiaba sentir los labios de Tweek sobre los suyos, lo ansiaba de sobre manera. Queria volver el tiempo atras, controlar sus hormonas y callarlo todo. El no sabia del profundo daño psicológico que sufría Tweek.

_Flash back_

- **S-sabes Tweek, q-queria decirte que-** Craig se encontraba nervioso; Tweek lo noto. Ambos estaban en la casa de Craig haciendo la tarea, solos, de noche.

Tweek no queria ver los oscuros ojos de Craig, desvió la mirada avergonzado, mordio su labio inferior e intento sonreir, Craig lo tomo del hombro, y los temblores de Tweek aumentaron de una forma algo rara, nunca había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de aquel rubio que siempre demostraba nerviosismo, paranoia pero nunca miedo.

- **Te amo**- Murmuro el pelinegro y tomo ambos hombros del rubio y trato de besarlo, pero este puso ambas manos en su cabeza, y empezó a llorar.

- **N-NO ME TOQUES, !N-NO NGH M-ME TOQUES!**- Lagrimas gruesas recorrían las mejillas del rubio, se escondió en una esquina de la habitación y gritaba como si alguien quiziera hacerle daño.

-** ¿Que te pasa?**- Pregunto con un tono dulce como el que usaba para tranquilizarlo cuando tenia un ataque de nervios, pero ahora no funcionaba, cuando trato de acariciar el cabello de Tweek pero este le dio un manotazo para que no lo toque y se encojio mas en su lugar.

- **N-no ngh m-me hagas daño !N-no! !S-soy, b-bueno, l-lo soy, ngh! !AAAAAAGH! N-no me toques !N-no lo hagas!** - La hermana de Craig bajo rapido de las escaleras y vio la escena, había pensado que un ladrón o algo entro en la casa _-No es que ella pudiera hacer algo_- pero traía un bate de béisbol en la mano.

Ruby miro mal a Craig, se acerco a Tweek y trato de calmarlo; El rubio al sentir las cálidas manos femeninas de aquella niña, se tranquilizo mas, la abrazo enredándola en sus brazos.

-** A-ayúdame**- Murmuro Tweek mientras ella acariciaba suavemente la espalda de el.

- **¿Que le sucede?**- Pregunto Craig manteniendo distancia para no asustar nuevamente pero sabia que Ruby no hablaba, nunca lo hacia, ni con su hermano mayor, ni con sus padres. Muchos llegaron a creer que era muda, pero ella simplemente no lo hacia por alguna especie de _"capricho"_

Ruby nego la cabeza un par de veces, y siguio acariciando la espalda del rubio, se sintio un poco incomoda por la posición que estaba, y sentía las lagrimas de Tweek empapar su vestido.

-** Llama-** fue lo único que salio de su boca. Craig pensó que solo lo imagino.

-** Esta bien**- Contesto Craig y fue por el teléfono mirando a Tweek llorar en los brazos de su hermana.

_Fin del Flash back_

Craig recordó rápido que los padres de Tweek llegaron parecía casi imposible, como llego una ambulancia, y enfermeros alejaron a Tweek de Ruby, y lo sujetaron en una camilla.

Cuando los padres de Tweek explicaron el porque, Craig se derribo, literalmente cayo al suelo de rodillas, llorando amargamente, sus padres se disculparon igual que los padres de Tweek. La ignorancia puede ser el peor pecado.

Tweek había sido violado de niño, por un pedofilo, era su maestro de escuela, Tweek le tenia mucha confianza, quizás demasiada, y un día llego tarde a casa, sucio, con un olor extraño, con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas y los ojos hinchados y nunca mas quiso contacto con nadie. Ruby lo sabia, nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie, a ella le gustaba Tweek y prefirió guardar por siempre silencio, que lastimar y verlo en un mal estado.

Por supuesto, el hombre fue a prisión, y nunca mas se supo de el, era mejor para Tweek no saberlo, olvidar, solo olvidar puede calmar tu dolor.

Tweek miro el techo, y derramo unas lagrimas amargas, nuevamente trato de librarse, éxito vio la luz blanca cejar sus ojos, como cuando te acuestas en la camilla el dentista y la luz a punta a tu cara, recordo cuando Craig se confeso, se sintio tan sucio, tan asqueado, era la misma sensacion como cuando aquel hombre lo toco, era calida pero llena de malas intenciones. Mordio su labio tratando de olvidar el dolor.

_Flash Back_

- Tweek ¿Ya te vas a casa?- Pregunto el maestro. Tweek siempre se quedaba a limpiar los pizarrones, arreglar las sillas para hablar un poco mas con su profesor.

El hombre cerro la puerta del aula, y se acerco a Tweek, lo tomo de la cintura y lo sento ensima del escritorio. Tweek rio ante eso, una risa tierna y llena de inocencia.

-** M-me castigaran ngh s-si llego t-tarde**- Dijo Tweek de bajarse del escritorio pero el mayor lo detuvo, acariciándole el brazo suavemente.

- **Te escribiré una nota como justificante**- Tenia la voz ronca, Tweek sintio algo extraño en su interior pero lo ignoro. Era como una alerta, algo le decía no quedarse, ya que no habia absolutamente nadie mas, solo ellos dos.

- **Egh, ngh b-bueno**- Contesto sonriendo**- S-sabes ngh h-hoy l-logre meter un g-gol**- Dijo animado el rubio mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- **¿Ah si? Que bueno**- Dijo poniendo sus gruesas manos sobre Tweek quien se sintio incomodo por el acto pero solo sonrio nervioso.

Y asi iba, Tweek le contaba cosas, y el le tocaba, toques, toques, roses, sonrisas confusas hasta que llego un punto donde todo iba de mal en peor.

- **!GAH! ¿Q-que haces?**- Pregunto Tweek al sentir los labios gruesos de aquel hombre sobre los suyos, pero este recostó a Tweek sobre su escritorio y siguió haciéndolo, besándolo en el cuello, chupando su blanca piel y dejando marcas rojas, se sintio tan sucio, trataba de librarse, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban sujetados, el mayor solo sostenía las manos de Tweek con una sola mano, mientras con la otra lo manoseaba

Fin del Flash Back

Recordó lo inútil que se sintió, tan impotente, no logro defenderse solo, luego de eso, practico Boxeo, pero igual seguía sintiéndose débil llego un momento en que lo olvido todo, aun se sentía incomodo por el contacto físico.

Respiro profundo, tenia que calmarse, tarde o temprano lo sacaran de ahi, levanto un poco la vista, vio a travez de la ventana, Craig seguía ahí, le impresionaba lo devoto que estaba siendo, no se movía de ahi, como una estatua. Se sintió incomodo pensar que Craig lo vio en un ataque, con esta ya era la segunda vez, la primera con Ruby pero no fue tan fuerte, ni siquiera hacia falta que lo encerrasen en psiquiátrico como ahora, en ese momento prácticamente se calmo solo.

Grito al recordar, grito con todas sus fuerzas, Craig derramo otra lagrima, y Kenny sostuvo la mano de Craig cubriéndola con la suya calladamente, lo estaba viendo, el estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente, Tweek se cubrió de lagrimas de terror.

- **Tiene que superarlo solo**- Murmuro una enfermera desde afuera.

Tweek se vio a si mismo, de niño, y aquel hombre mirándolo con malas intenciones, miro sus manos y sus pies, estaban liberadas, ¿estaba soñando? Fuera un sueño o no tenia que detener aquel acto de violación.

Corrió hacia su yo-niño que sonreía inocente a aquel hombre, pero no lo alcanzaba es mas, entre mas corría mas lejos estaba, se desespero comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sintió como algo lo sostenía del brazo **"S-SUELTENME"**- Grito. Craig abrazo a Kenny.

Se despertó era un sueño, lo sabia; respiro ampliamente, levanto nuevamente la vista, se sintió mal al ver a Craig llorar en los brazos de Kenny, volvio a cerrar los ojos, se vio a si mismo, manchado, manchas en formas de manos.

-** Tienes que superarlo**- Una voz se oia a su alrededor, cerro nuevamente los ojos. Tenia que volver, tenia que salvarse a si mismo ¿Quien lo haria? Nadie mas.

Sintió sus manos y pies ser liberadas una vez mas, se encontró en la vieja escuela donde pasaba sus días de niño, camino por los pasillos, y a lo lejos reconoció el aula, corrió hacia ella, pero nuevamente no llegaba _"Tu puedes"_ escucho, a lo lejos, una voz de su subconsciente, el pasillo se hacia mas corto, y se vio a si mismo, sentado en el escritorio, con la mirada perdida.

- **GAH !S-Suéltalo!**- grito abriendo la puerta de un portazo, el hombro volteo y lo inspecciono con la mirada.

-** Estas hecho una mierda**- La voz era borrosa, no la reconocía, pero en un ataque de ira, corrió hacia aquel hombre y lo golpe, y este le devolvió el golpe.

El pequeño Tweek miraba todo sentado encima del escritorio, con la mirada perdida, y con la piel llena de marcas, y los labios ensangrentados, mirando como el Tweek adulto peleaba contra su agresor.

Craig miraba como Tweek trataba de liberarse de la cama, movía frenéticamente sus manos y sus piernas, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos que estaban cerrados, ¿Que estaría pasando en su mente?

El hombre callo al suelo y Tweek salto encima de el, dándole puñetazos, cuando estaba por darle el ultimo golpe, siente como unas manitas lo detienen, voltea la vista y se ve a si mismo, negando con la cabeza, se abraza a si mismo, y al separarse se sonríe.

-** Todo estará bien**- Su yo pequeño posa sus manitas en la cara del Tweek adulto y sonríe ampliamente como solía hacerlo, como lo hacia antes que todo eso pasara.

Se sintio liberado, Craig observo como Tweek paraba de moverse, y se quedaba quieto, supo entonces que todo había terminado, empujo a Kenny y entro a la habitación de Tweek, no quiso tocarlo aun. Tweek sonrió y trato de tomar la mano de Craig y este se arrodillo ante el.

- **"Lo siento"**- Murmuro Craig apoyando su cabeza en la cama del rubio.

- **T-termino**- Murmuro tomando la mano de Craig y sonriendo.

_Porque cuando parece que todo termino, es mentira, siempre hay otro camino, porque cuando todo sale mal y parece ir peor, es mentira siempre hay otro camino, porque no veas nada en la oscuridad no quiere decir que no haya luz. Siempre la hay, un rayo de esperanza, porque al final uno lucha solo, para poder seguir sonriendo con los demás._

_Seamos fuertes. Luchen, peleen, no se rindan, siempre hay alguien que crea en vosotros, siempre. _

_y ellos dos a pesar de todo, saben que se tienen al uno al otro,a su familia y sus amigos._

__CHARARAAN~~ se que es confuso (?), lo se, no es estilo escribir ese tipo de fic, no quize escribir mucho de la violacion de Tweek, porque no quize violar a Tweek de una forma tan horrible. Estoy en completa contra de la pedofilia, ningún instinto fangirl, hara que me guste que un adulto viole a un niño. Y quiero saber ¿porque cuando pongo violación me corrige a villancico? Ah re.

Si no entendieron el fic es que fue muy profundo para sus mentes no profundas (?)

Las amadoro a todas, cuidense, porque yo quiero creer que todas sois buenas personas (?) y las amodoro y *no puede mantenerse seria* *se sonroja* *huye*


End file.
